Who Claimed the Life of Shinnosuke Tomari?
is the thirty-third episode of Kamen Rider Drive. This episode marks the revival of Shinnosuke Tomari and Mr. Belt. It also features the debut of Drive's final form, Type Tridoron, as well as the concept of its Tire Blending ability with Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3. Synopsis Shinnosuke has fallen at the hands of Freeze's Super Evolution State, and the Special Investigation Unit has no choice but to disband. Meanwhile, Chase works to find a way to bring Go back to his senses. Plot After Shinnosuke is defeated, Freeze, Mach and Brain make their leave. While the public is informed of Shinnosuke's death, his colleagues from the Special Division mourn his body at the morgue, where they learned that by some reason, both the Shift Brace and Mr. Belt are attached to his body and can't be removed, while Kiriko remains at her apartment. Willing to at least rescue Go for his sister's sake, Chase obtains a sample of the antidote and invades the Roidmude's hideout but is stopped from using it on him by Freeze, who attacks in sequence. However, Go takes the opportunity to steal Brain's tablet computer and escapes with Chase. Once in a safe place, Go reveals that he had the same resistance to Freeze's brainwashing as Shinnosuke's and was pretending to be under his control all this time in order to spy on the Roidmudes and obtain the tablet, which contains crucial info on them, but blames himself for not protecting Shinnosuke in order to not expose his cover and believes that all his efforts were useless because of it, knowing that Kiriko is suffering with his death, but Chase insists for him to not give up, sharing with him what he learned about Shinnosuke's condition. After Chase leaves, Go opens the tablet, which was revealed to contain the memories of his late father, and asks for its help. Go later pays a visit to Kiriko and apologizes to her, giving her a small notebook he believes will help her revive Shinnosuke. Back at the Drive pit, Rinna informs the others that Shinnosuke's body is still preserved and that somehow Mr. Belt must be acting as a life support system for him, and has an idea of using the Shift Cars and Tridoron to revive Shinnosuke using the newly completed Shift Tridoron Shift Car and when Kiriko arrives with the formulas contained in the Notebook from Go, which Rinna uses to complete her calculations, Go's undercover mission is revealed, and the others conclude that Mister X was none other than Go himself. However, for the plan to work, Tridoron, containing Shinnosuke, must be accelerated to 200 Km/h and Kiriko offers herself to pilot it. The members of the division then relocate to a long roadtrack, where Kiriko starts driving Tridoron with Shinnosuke inside, but Freeze appears to interfere. Kamen Rider Chaser confronts Freeze, but fails to prevent him from stopping Tridoron. However, the experiment is a success and a revived Shinnosuke emerges, with Mr. Belt's consciousness now fused with his, and able to briefly take over his body as well, and transforms into Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron, defeating the enemy with certain ease. Shinnosuke then rejoices with the others, certain that he finally managed to avenge his father, but before perishing, Freeze reveals that he was not the one responsible for Eisuke Tomari's death, and affirms that Shinnosuke will fall into despair upon knowing all the truth. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * / : * : Guest Cast *Forensic pathologist: *TV Announcer: Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Drive ***Type Change: Shift Tridoron, Shift Speed (once in Trailer-Hou) ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Type Used:' ***Type Tridoron, Type Speed **Mach ***Type Change: Shift Dead Heat ***Tire Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach *'Tire Blending used in Type Tridoron:' **Attack 1.2.3 *'Bike Used:' **Mach ***Form Change: Shift Dead Heat, Signal Mach ***Signal Exchange: N/A **'Form Used:' ***Deadheat Mach, Mach **Chaser ***Form Change: Signal Chaser **'Form Used:' ***Chaser Error *Same in the next episode, episodes 38 and 43. During the battle with Freeze Roidmude, when Drive reverts from Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3 to Type Speed via the Trailer Big Impact, the Shift Speed car magically got on the Shift Brace, despite not seeing Drive take it out of the Trailer-Hou. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 15, . *'Viewership': 5.3% *This is the first Drive episode without a Closing Screen. *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, Freeze†, Heart, Brain, Medic **'Count at episode end:' 56 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question:' Nobody, as thanks to Shift Tridoron, both Shinnouske and Krim are alive. *Final appearance of Freeze/Soichi Makage. *This is the only time Drive reverts from Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3 to Type Speed. *The premise of this episode is similar to episode 32 of Kamen Rider Fourze, with the Primary Rider being revived by the power of an item that allows him to access his Final Form. **Coincidentally, both episodes were written by the same writer (Riku Sanjo). *This is the first time Drive loads a Type Change Shift Car other than Shift Formula into the Trailer-Hou's Shift Landing Slot (in this case, Shift Speed). *Super Hot Times, the TV news program that reported on the death of Kamen Rider Drive, is also called S.H.T. News. This three letter acronym is also used for the 'S'uper 'H'ero 'T'aisen films or the 'S'uper 'H'ero 'T'ime Sunday morning kids block Kamen Rider Drive airs on. *Ryoma Takeuchi's (Shinnosuke Tomari) 22nd birthday, falling on April 26th 2015, was celebrated during filming of this episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/drive/story/1205792_2271.html DVD Releases Kamen Rider Drive Volume 9 features episode 33-36: Who Claimed the Life of Shinnosuke Tomari?, Who Claimed the Life of Eisuke Tomari?, Why Did the Siege Happen? and Where Will the Bullet Guide Justice? http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html Collection 3 comes with 12 episodes. 910KsP4WOiL. SL1500 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 3, DVD cover 91iEYVMtb3L. SL1471 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 3, Blu-ray cover References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「だれが泊進ノ介の命を奪ったのか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「だれが泊進ノ介の命を奪ったのか」 ru:Кто убил Томари Шинноске? Category:New Form Episode Category:Revived Rider Episode